Black & White: The 2 Crosses
by BlueZelda
Summary: Non-Mary Sue


**Black & White: The 2 Crosses**

_Chapter 1:_

Black & White meets in the middleNarrator's POV

In a small occupied area of London, there was a busy a steady paced business that was ran by an unusual owner.

Alice's POV

_For God's Sake, I need to get that mold design right, or else the blacksmith will not use my serve again._ **Ding!** _Shit, today isn't my day; I just hope it isn't another suitor… _I thought bitterly, as I took a deep sigh and remember those lines, which I was force to recite, "Hello and welcome, to Outlines, Guidelines, and Molds! How can I help you?" I eagerly said with false happiness. "Ah, yes! I can to get my cane order, for some reason the carpenter said you would have it ready," the gentlemen said without a sign of struggle, in his words. "Ok, I'll check, but it would not be likely it would be here…," I commented, without trying to insult the customer. "Indeed, and her Majesty needs this for her husband," he agreed. _Airhead… _I added mentally, struggled to maintain a level-head and searching for the royal-snob's item. **Ding!** "Oh dear maiden," another voice called out and I cringed, from it being another suitor. Finally, finding the cane also having the restrain to not use the cane, as a whacking stick handed the royal servant his cane. But, beforehand I told the suitor "Sir, can you please leave, if you have no business here," and handed the client the finely crafted wood.

_In normally, that would be fired… but like hell I'm not normal because of 2 reasons; that 1 I'm noblewoman working, because my personality doesn't want to be waited on hand and foot, actually it is my morals that can't stand it… Silly me! _I thought lightly, completely forgetting to receive his change. "Excuse me?" That snapped me out of my imagination, "Sorry, truly am" I murmured and handed him his change. "It fine… it rather strange, that female or better yet a maiden your age shouldn't be denying suitors," he commented. "What is so strange of it? Is it wrong to? Can't maiden enjoy her maidenhood a lot longer?" I replied becoming witty. "No, no, no… it not that… I'm sorry, it just… many maidens dream of the day that they ever so wish of, am I correct?" he carefully said. "True, her glory day is nice, but… I haven't found a suitor that suites me," I quietly said, wanting to cry at my fate. _I truly despise being a noblemen's daughter… no joy, no choosing your fate._ I added, within my thoughts. My windows must have reflected my thoughts, because what came next was unpredictable, "Whatever troubles you, release it into the wind, and become carefree." My mouth refuses to speak at this point, like as if tar was jammed on my lips. _I can't, but I'm no free bird; I'm caged with very little happiness._ It was just single steam of stares between me & the counter and the customer & looking at me.

Finally, what felt like eternally contest, I broke the silence, "Well… I'm sorry to inconvenience you… Have a nice day," I said with hollow emotions. "Same to you too, and I hope you find your right suite for your suitor," he replied. "Thank you…," I struggled, since I had no knowledge of his name. "Ash," he replied. "Oh… Thank you… Ash," I said, as he closed the store's door and it became empty with just me. "He's not as snobby, as I thought…," I thought out loud, slightly chuckling.

2 Hours Later…

_What a slow day, with nothing but fool-hearted suitors?_ I coldly thought, as wonder the store with my bored aqua-colored eyes. **Ding!** Immediately, my eyes got bright and alive. "Welcome to Guidelines and Molds!" I parroted, for the multiple times today. "Where is your best mold smith?" A young voice demanded. I strangely eyed the older sir, in black and then the child that was no more than 3 years apart from me. "I am young gentleman," I quietly said, wanting to hug the kid because of height. Eying both of them, to see their reaction was priceless; the older sir had laughter dancing through his strangely scarlet eyes, while the kid had no emotion in his eyes and probably thought I was joking. "Truly, hope your joking… Because quite frankly, I'm in no mood whatsoever," the child said, as he tapped, his foot in annoyance. The older sir must have seen no joke in my words, "Sir, I do believe she is telling the truth," he bluntly said. "Fine, then… I just how you're as good as your reputation says you are, smith," He concluded. "Of course, but I'll need 3 to 4 days to complete the mold," I confirmed with news. "Why is that?" He narrowed his navy blue eyes at me. _Buddy, you don't scary much… Spoiled kid._ I thought, and said, "I need supplies for my mold; I'm running low on those material." Truly trying to sound concerned on the matter, and adding a light touch of sad eyes; just to hear him say, "Alright, I just the quality perfect and you have two weeks, and if it isn't done by then...," taking a pause to be dramatic, "I'll taking my business elsewhere," he wittily said, in hope of scaring me. At that moment I wanted to laugh, but I have better mind to do such a thing like that and responded, "Very well, your cane will done within those two weeks." As soon as he must have heard me, he left with what I'm betting confidence and filled to the brim of his own ego.

The rest of the day consisted of getting the blueprints for the jackass, with some few calls of material and now & then being interrupted by desperate suitors, in which I showed them the door with a broom, in hand. But, about when the sunsets I close down my shop, but not through the front door, actually through the backdoor with commoner's clothes on and headed to the other side of the lonely alley, where a carriage waited for me. I was greeted by favorite friends, or what I considered, being nobleman's child, in large house; the funny thing being my friends being twins, that I loved Nana and Mimi.

"Hello, Alice!" they said, in unison.

"Hi Nana & Mimi," I said, returning with a big smile.

"How was work? Meet any interesting clients," Mimi said, in which me and Nana laughed.

"Most likely, they are fruit loops," Nana chuckled, earning a glare from Mimi.

"Alright, but still better than being in prison, called my house!" I jokingly said, in which there was another round of laughter from myself and Nana, and tsk'ng Mimi.

"My word, how are you, so jolly on not being married yet? I mean, it matter of time before your father catches on, or forcibly make you marry!?" Mimi cried out, in a serious tone. Nana and I stopped laughing and became silent.

After while though being brave, and speaking my mind, "I know, Mimi, but…" struggling to bring up the issue, "I don't want to… from what I hear it miserable and unfair," I said, wanting to breakdown right now. "For God sakes, I want to just go on a boat and never come back!" I moped against Nana's maid outfit. Now, normally she would be against this, but at the moment she doesn't mind it. After, being close to home and the uncomfortable silence ran throughout the carriage Mimi spoke,

"Sorry," with every inch of her tone portraying the exact truth. I nodded, as a sign


End file.
